Build talk:Team - ER/Smiter UW Farm
Well theres my build, let me know what you think or if you have any questions Archer Brick 22:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : ER is hard to keep up with glyph of swiftness, you'll need personal consets. And this build looks messed up. enjoying dying on the first mob?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Dakka Dakka Dakka"]] 17:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Could you please be more constructive than just saying 'enjoying dying on the first mob?' ive tested this and it doesnt die on the first mob, you just have to avoid aggroing too many aatxes. Also, ER stays up fine with glyph, it just means you have a second where youre not healing, this usually isnt enough to kill you. Just to clarify too, i realise this isnt completely noob friendly but its fast. Also what do you mean by this build is messed up? Archer Brick 08:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I have done some more testing and have changed the builds and usage accordingly Archer Brick 10:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) After doing more testing ive decided this build is fast and not even so hard to use once youre used to it, ill do a vid of it in action and post it on the page asap Archer Brick 10:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :whats the point when you can farm faster solo--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) That build isnt faster, its harder to use, it doesnt cope well with skeletons and it cant kill aatxes which have among the highest drop rate of ecto. Also some people prefer to farm 2 man. Archer Brick 11:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Imo it is interesting, looks nicly. --God Kamil 14:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I feel like if you're going to go two-man, just running smites isn't worth it - go with rits and clear almost everything instead.Erring Ryft 22:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you could go 2 man spirits and take everything but the idea of this is to pick something that drops ecto and kill it asap, it kills aatxes, skellys and smites fast. Instead of spending 3-4 hours clearing everything, you could do 6+ of these runs in that time. I also just wanted to provide an alternative to spirits because a lot of people find them very boring and some think SoS is likely to be nerfed in the near future Archer Brick 06:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) So im not sure how this works, am i ok to put this into testing now? It's the first build ive submitted to pvx :P Archer Brick 06:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not going to bother testing it and just take your word for it that it works. :Good luck getting a Monk though since there's a Mo/A and a Mo/Rt variant that can solo up to Smite Crawlers too. Angueo 06:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I know the Mo/A one and it cant kill aatxes although it copes ok with skeletons. Also i dont know but id say this is probably faster too. Also its partly meant to be an alternative to soloing, which can be very boring Archer Brick 06:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Instead of Speccing so much into mes attributes, The inspiration is fine as its like 6 points, Why not spec into fire magic, the damage will be way higher with spells like Pheonix and Inferno, you can throw in lava arrows and burning speed to keep up energy, and scatter wont be that much of a problem, your not taking on massive mobs, and you can kill stragglers pretty easily. Keep SoJ on the smiter and you have a KD, sort of a snare, and your good to go. Zedone2 10:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Visages and no scatter means smites go down very easily, with fire spells and no visages the smites would take forever, also u cant afford to be spending 2 seconds casting spells like phoenix. Wastrels is very convienient since the enemy will have no energy and will be kd'ed a lot and its spammable, so you can stay alive. Not to mention the insane damage it does (its aoe now) because it will always trigger when they got no energy. Also you can aggro big mobs with this once youre comfortable with it, i managed 8 graspings, 3 aatxes, a skeleton and a nightmare at the same time and they die very quickly from all the aoe Archer Brick 11:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) E/me The armor for the er tank isn't especially clear. Wouldn't it be better to run a 300hp ele and put spirit bond on the monk? That would probably improve survivabilty?Howe304 07:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took a while to reply, ive been on holiday. Using 300hp armour seems like a waste of cash because it works without and also wouldnt that make PS reduce the damage from holy wrath and retribution? Archer Brick 21:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC)